La Senteur d'un nouveau livre
by Edatyu
Summary: Rose et Scorpius ont un jeu. Les attaques se font de plus en plus fréquentes dans le monde moldu. Et si l'un d'entre eux brisait une règle? Si les attaques perpétrées n'avaient rien du hasard? L'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève changera tout pour eux Pour le meilleur...ou le pire. Rated M on ne sait jamais :p
1. CHAPITRE 1 : La Senteur du Lis

**Hey ! Du coup c'est ma première histoire ! Je sais pas trop si l'histoire intéressera vraiment... - les titres des chapitres réfèrent généralement a des plante ou des fleurs par rapport à leurs signification- bonne lecture à vous ! :D**

* * *

**La Senteur d'un nouveau livre**

Prologue :

-Rose Weasley ! La petite fille rousse sursauta et se dirigea vers le tabouret où l'attendait le professeur Londubat le choixpeau magique à la main. Juste avant de s'asseoir, les paroles de son père prononcées sur le quai de la gare lui revinrent en mémoire, non jamais il n'oserait la renier si elle n'allait pas à Griffondor et au pire si c'était le cas, elle se réfugierait chez ses cousins. À nouveau sereine, elle s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur déposa le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux comme ce fut le cas vingt-six ans plus tôt pour ses parents.

\- _Oh oh, un nouveau Weasley,_ murmura une voix basse et grave dans sa tête, _eh bien le choix est assez difficile, je vois en toi de nombreuses aptitudes opposées_. Rose bougea légèrement sur le tabouret, troublée

\- Opposées? Demanda-t-elle sentant son assurance baisser d'un cran

\- _Oui, un vide emplit ton esprit bien que tu ne l'ai pas encore remarqué, comment ce vide sera rempli ne dépendra que de toi._ Rose se tut afin de laisser le choixpeau réfléchir pleinement malgré les centaines de questions qui bousculaient son esprit. _Serdaigle t'aiderait énormément, pourtant une partie de toi-même est destinée à aller à serpentard. Tu es une personne curieuse et cette curiosité peut te perdre... Comme te sauver_

\- Qu'importe la maison où je vais tant que j'y suis à l'aise. Le dernier mot sera le votre. Une légère secousse ébranla le choixpeau, et au souffle chaud contre son oreille, Rose comprit qu'il riait.

\- _Ta façon de penser me rappelle singulièrement quelqu'un, eh bien laisse-moi te poser quelques questions avant de me décider. Qu'est-ce-que lire_ ?

\- S'évader

\- _Le savoir_ ?

\- Une infinité de possibilitées

_\- La peur_ ?

\- Une forme de courage : celle d'avouer que l'on est imparfait et faible

\- _L'amour_ ? Pour la première fois, rose hésita

\- Je ne sais pas

\- _Une dernière question qu'est ce qu'un livre_ ?

\- Un monde

\- _Très bien t'envoyer dans sa maison sera le plus beau cadeau que je puisse vous faire : Serdaigle! _Le mot retenti dans la salle aussitôt suivit par de retentissants applaudissements venant de la deuxième table à gauche, vers laquelle Rose se dirigea avant de se laisser tomber à côté de son cousin Louis

\- Eh bien! S'exclama celui ci, j'aurais plutôt pensé que tu voudrais aller à Griffondor. La jeune fille rousse haussa nonchalamment les épaules

\- J'ai préféré laisser le choixpeau choisir à ma place. Louis ouvrit la bouche, mais fut coupé par le professeur de botanique qui appelait un autre élève

\- Scorpius Malfoy. Toute la salle se tut alors q'un blondinet aux cheveux non plus coiffés à l'arrière comme à la gare, mais volontairement désordonnés s'asseyait sur le tabouret, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Un léger frisson que Rose ne sut identifier s'empara d'elle lorsque ses deux pupilles anthracite la fixèrent intensément avant d'être voilés par le choixpeau qui après quelques minutes qui semblèrent interminables à la jeune fille annonça Serpentard. Suivant des yeux le nouveau Malfoy, elle croisa le regard d'Albus qui suite aux dernières paroles de son père et au plus grand dam de James, avait choisi la maison de Salazar.

* * *

**Voilas donc le premier chapitre, le nom de la fleur n'est pas écrit avec une faute, en réalité seul l'emblème royal s'écrit avec un "y", la fleur elle même s'écrit avec un "i" -petit cours de botanique xP- **

**Le lis ici signifie l'innocence :) Bonne lectuure :D**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La Senteur des Lis

_Lorsque les cours avaient commencés le lendemain de la répartition, une bataille muette mais féroce avait commencé entre Malfoy junior et la jeune Weasley. C'était à celui qui avait les meilleures notes ou qui rapportait le plus de point à la fin de la journée ou de tel ou tel cours, le perdant se voyait alors décocher le regard suffisant de son adversaire ce qui dans le cas de Rose l'empêchait de dormir avant d'avoir pu prendre sa revanche_.

\- Je ne comprends pas! Répéta pour la énième fois Elya devant un devoir de runes particulièrement difficile. Encore une fois Rose leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder son amie. Elle s'étaient toutes les deux réfugiées autour d'un feu dans un coin du parc du château faute de ne pouvoir s'installer dans la bibliothèque qui était étonnamment. bondée en hiver. La pouffsouffle entortilla une mèche brune autour de son index et avisa les cinq rouleaux de parchemins déjà remplis d'encre de son amie

\- Tu ne veux pas me prêter ton intelligence pour une fois Rose? Un petit bout de cerveau? S'il te plait? Demanda la jeune brune en battant des cils ce qui fit rire la Serdaigle

\- Bon je te laisse recopier... Si tu me paye une bierraubeurre à notre prochaine sortie à pré-au-lard !

\- Ça marche! Et elya s'empara sans plus attendre des parchemins de son amie. C'est ce moment que choisit Lily Potter pour se précipiter vers elles agitant frénétiquement la Gazette devant les yeux de sa cousine

\- Si tu le secoue comme ça lily, je ne peux rien lire. La jeune Potter pris le temps de reprendre son souffle avant d'annoncer

\- Il y en a eu une autre, une autre attaque moldu qui aurait des origines magiques! Rose attrapa brusquement le journal et tourna frénétiquement les pages avant de s'arrêter à l'avant dernière et de se pencher sur un article en bas de page écrit en minuscule

\- Plus petit encore on ne vous dira rien râla-t-elle avant d'écarquiller les yeux, Cette fois ci deux avions ont disparus? Elya lui pris le journal des mains en blêmissant

\- Ma mère devait partir ce mois-ci pour l'Inde...

\- T'inquiète les deux avions avaient pour destination le Nord de l'Europe chuchota Lily

\- Harry est au courant?

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais je pense, il est quand même auror! Une pointe de fierté transparut dans la voix de la fille du survivant

\- Oui ça m'étonnerait qu'on les ait laissés sur la touche... Renchérit Elya. Rose se contenta d'hocher la tête. Depuis quelques temps des nouvelles de ce genre apparaissaient dans le journal et si au début Rose n'y avait pas prêté plus attention que ça ces attaques bien trop fréquentes avaient finies par éveiller sa curiosité.

\- Oh mince ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain paniquée, je vais louper mon cours de potion! Elle se releva précipitamment et laissant son devoir de rune aux mains d'Elya, qui avait décidé de sécher afin de pouvoir le rendre à temps, s'engouffra dans le premier couloir venu. Bien qu'elle marchât d'un pas précipité, elle réussit à éviter la horde d'élève qui sortaient de cours et se rendaient aux étage supérieurs, il faudrait qu'elle écrive à son oncle, cette histoire d'avion l'inquiétait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Rose serra plus fort ses livres sur sa poitrine, écrasant au passage son badge de préfète qu'elle venait de recevoir, alors qu'elle s'adossait sur le mur juxtaposant la porte des cachots. En face d'elle une horde de Serpentard de sixième année arrivaient. Au milieu une tête aux cheveux désordonnés d'un blond trop pâle. Un regard. Un sourire goguenard. Cette fois disait-il, il gagnerait. Rose détourna les yeux, ce jeux auquel ils jouaient depuis le premier jour, depuis le premier regard commençait à la lasser tandis que lui semblait toujours plus déterminé, d'autant qu'il perdait de plus en plus souvent. Mais pour Rose il en avait toujours été ainsi : jamais rien n'avait vraiment plus combler ce vide qui tarissait son coeur ; un vide d'ennui qui ne se comblait que dans le court temps de ses lectures. Ces moments où elle devenait quelqu'un d'autre et où elle faisait milles choses et milles prouesse, qu'elle n'était plus seulement Rose Weasley, mais plusieurs personnes à la fois. La jeune Serdaigle soupira et le professeur ouvrit la salle des cachots, elle s'y engouffra sans remarquer une jeune fille blonde au fond de la salle qui la regardait curieusement.

oO0Oo


	2. CHAPITRE 2 : La Senteur des Bananiers

**Alleeeez un deuxième chapitre dans la foulée! Désolée si l'histoire met du temps a se mettre en place... Ou si les chapitres sont trop courts... Ou même autre chose x) je suis preneuse de toute critique !**

**Le bananier représente l'instabilité et la fragilitée ;)**

**CHAPITRE 2 : La Senteur des Bananiers**

Il était rare qu'un élève arrive à Poudlard en plein milieu de la sixième année d'étude, c'était même la première fois que ça arrivait depuis un bon bout de temps.

La jeune fille ramena une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds platine derrière l'oreille, l'air gênée.

\- Je m'appelle Freya Venceslav, je viens de Dumstrang, elle parlait d'une voix assurée et égale qui contrastait avec ses joues légèrement rosées. Cependant la présentation était inutile : les trois quarts des élèves présents dans le cours de potion commun de sixième année la connaissait déjà. C'était la mannequin du nord de l'Europe la plus connue et la plus convoitée par les jeunes sorciers. Sa taille fine et ses yeux verts attirait tout les regards sur elle sans parler de sa chevelure pale qui rappela a Rose celle d'une autre personne. Instinctivement elle tourna la tête vers le jeune homme en question dont les yeux anthracites détaillaient attentivement la svelte silhouette de la nouvelle venue. Le professeur des potions repris la parole et Rose se concentra de nouveau sur la jeune fille

\- Comme vous l'aurez surement remarqué Freya à été repartie à Serpentard -ceux qui n'avaient pas fait attention à la couleur argentée et vert de la cravate de Freya Venceslav esquissèrent un large sourire tandis que des moues dubitatives se dessinaient sur d'autres visages- j'espère que vous l'accueillerez bien. En attendant, jeune fille allez vous placer à côté de... Miss Weasley, ce n'est pas compliqué c'est la seule rousse de la salle. Cette dernière leva les yeux aux ciel tandis que quelques rires fusaient et elle se décala légèrement sur son banc afin que la nouvelle serpentard puisse s'asseoir et le cours enfin commencer. Durant les explications du professeur pour préparer une potion d'euphorie, Rose observa sa voisine, malgré l'excitation qui se lisait dans ses yeux à l'idée de préparer une nouvelle potion, la serdaigle décela dans son regard émeraude une once d'amère mélancolie qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Le cours de potion se termina sur le regard de vainqueur que lui adressa Scorpius Malfoy lorsqu'il remporta leur éternel duel à vingt-cinq points contre quinze.

\- Vous vous entendez bien? Rose sursauta, la nouvelle serpentard n'avait strictement aucun accent et parlait anglais comme si c'était sa langue maternelle.

\- Euh?

\- Le blond là bas, elle désigna Malfoy du menton, avec votre ami vous vous entendez bien non?

\- Oh... Rose réfléchit un moment. Nous ne sommes pas amis, c'est juste de la compétition. Les yeux des la mannequin s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- Ah bon... Je croyais désolée. Rose hésita quelque seconde avant de proposer

\- J'ai du temps libre, si tu veux je peux te faire visiter et t'expliquer comment Poudlard marche... Enfin si personne ne t'as déjà expliqué bien sûr. Freya jeta un bref regard vers le blond qui la regardait lui aussi avec un interêt non dissimulé

\- Mon père m'a expliqué en vitesse les grandes lignes.. Mais je ne sais pas où se trouve le dortoir ni la bibliothèque... Et c'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle en avisant le badge de préfète de Rose qui rigola

\- On passe cette heure ensemble? La belle serpentard rougit légèrement

\- Merci

\- Tu me diras merci lorsque tu m'auras supporté pendant une heure!

\- Si tu survis... Une voix froide et dangereusement grave retentit juste au dessus de l'oreille de Rose qui se figea. Oh elle pourrait reconnaitre cette voix entre mille tellement elle l'avait entendue répondre à sa place aux questions.

\- Je pense que je m'en sortirais murmura Freya apparemment intimidée. Rose sentit le blond sourire dans son dos et même si rien ne pourrait jamais lui en apporter la preuve elle savait exactement comment ses lèvres se tordaient pour le faire, tout comme elle semblait connaitre chacune de ses mimiques.

\- A ce soir... Weasley. La jeune rousse se retourna d'un coup pour voir le blond s'éloigner son éternel sourire narquois aux lèvres et son insigne de préfet brillant malgré l'obscurité des cachots. En six ans, il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, il avait fallut qu'une mannequin vienne du Nord de l'Europe pour qu'il brise une de leur règle instaurée tacitement : ne jamais se parler.


	3. CHAPITRE 3 : La Couleur jaune du Muflier

**Heey ! Une nouvelle journée et un nouveau chapitre ! (Un peu plus long) **

**Je vous laisse le soi de découvrir la signification du muflier :p**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La Couleur Jaune du Muflier**

Comme à son habitude, Rose arriva la première dans la salle des préfets, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et posa mollement sa tête contre le bois frais du bureau. Freya et elle avaient finit par passer toute leur journée ensemble, elles avaient parlé longtemps, même en cours où elles s'étaient pris un gentil sermon du nouveau professeur de sortilège après avoir éclaté de rire lorsque Freya avait mal prononcé la formule et que son escargot s'était soudain mis à faire des acrobaties normalement impossible pour son espèce. Pourtant malgré toutes ces heures passées en sa compagnie, elles ne savaient rien l'une de l'autre et la Serdaigle avait vu plus d'une fois passer une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de la Serpentard, mais estimant qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas encore suffisamment pour en parler, elle n'avait pas osé la questionner à se sujet. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal? En la laissant entre les mains des elfes de maison de la cuisine, Rose avait eu l'impression de l'abandonner à son sort. Pourtant elle savait que Serpentard était une belle maison et si le choixpeau lui avait choisit cette maison elle y serait rentrée avec joie d'autant plus qu'elle savait qu'Albus s'y trouvait -bien qu'il soit actuellement malade l'infirmière lui avait permis de rester dans sa salle commune-. Non franchement, elle n'avait pas à s'en faire.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Rose ne pris pas la peine de se lever certaine que la nouvelle venue n'était autre que Lucy.

\- Alors on roupille Weasley? Pour la deuxième fois dans la même journée Rose se figea ; pour la deuxième fois dans la même journée il enfreignait la règle. Elle ferma les yeux de dépit avant de tourner la tête vers le nouveau venu

\- Malfoy..., soupira-t-elle, espèrerais-tu te rapprocher de Freya par mon biais? Parce que si c'est le cas laisse tomber, personne ne voudras jamais d'un type si agaçant que toi. Un immense sourire fendit le visage du blond qui posa sa main devant la tête de Rose sur le bureau

\- Serais-tu jalouse Weasley? Tu serais surprise de voir le nombre de fille qui se presse devant la porte de mon dortoir le soir pour espérer passer une partie de leurs nuit en ma compagnie.

\- Pardon je me suis mal exprimée : personne de sensée ne voudrait être _seule_ plus d'une minute avec toi.

\- Dans ce cas tu n'es pas une fille sensée susurra-t-il, tu viens de passer plus d'une minute seule en ma compagnie

\- Seulement je ne le _veux_ pas Malfoy, écoute un peu ce que les gens te disent répliqua Rose maintenant légèrement agacée

\- Si je passais mon temps à écouter ce que les gens me disent je n'aurais pas tant de fille à mes pieds. Rose regarda le parquet

\- Désolée je ne vois que quelques poussières à tes pieds Malfoy, ne te prends pas pour un Don Juan pour si peu, ça me donne mal à la tête. Le serpentard blonds éclata de ce rire sardonique qui lui seyait si bien et se pencha juste au dessus de la tête de la jeune fille avant de susurrer

\- Je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de te retrouver seule avec moi plus d'une minute... _Weasley_. Rose releva brusquement la tête, pas assez vite cependant car il s'était déjà éloigné, ses paroles semblaient être une menace et le sourire qu'il arborait n'augurait rien de bon. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma en voyant la porte de la salle s'ouvrir sur le reste des préfets.

\- Lucy et Albus sont malades, annonça un préfet de septième année, ceux qui étaient censés faire des rondes avec eux mettez vous ensemble. La Serdaigle demeura stupéfaite, elle était sensée faire sa ronde avec Lucy... Et Albus avait bien sur choisit cet agaçant Malfoy comme partenaire. Elle ragea intérieurement, qu'avait elle fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? Le sourire satisfait de Malfoy finit de l'énerver, il était au courant depuis le début!

oO0Oo

\- Lumos, murmura-t-elle et une faible lueur bleutée éclaira le couloir sombre du second étage

\- Eh beh ! Aurais-tu peur du noir ? Le ton moqueur de Malfoy commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

\- Si c'est pour dire des âneries pareilles Malfoy tu ferais mieux de te taire, comment veux-tu qu'on repère qui que ce soit sans lumière?

\- Je te croyais plus intelligente, comment veux tu attraper qui que ce soit si on peut te repérer à trois kilomètre à la ronde? Soupira-t-il. Rose posa ses yeux bleus sur Malfoy junior, il semblait agacé, c'était la première fois qu'il lui montrait ce genre de visage et c'est presque à regret qu'elle rangea sa baguette. Elle s'arrêta alors brusquement mais son partenaire ne sembla l'entendre et ses pas continuèrent à s'éloigner de plus en plus.

\- Euh attends Malfoy...

? Bon sang où es-tu ?

\- À l'endroit où j'ai éteins la lumière, je n'y vois rien mes yeux ne sont pas encore habitués à la pénombre

\- D'accord je reviens sur mes pas, surtout ne bouge pas. Rose obéit légèrement paniquée, elle détestait l'admettre mais elle n'était pas à l'aise dans le noir depuis que James l'avait "accidentellement" enfermée dans le placard à balais lorsqu'elle l'avait battu au quidditch, elle était restée enfermée quatre heure avant qu'Hermionne ne finisse vraiment par s'inquiéter de ne la voir nulle par et ne la cherche partout. Un souffle rauque sur son front la fit sursauter et elle laissa échapper un petit cri

\- C'est moi, c'est moi ! T'inquiète pas ! Scorpius la pris par les épaules. Ça va ? Tu peux me voir? Rose se détendit immédiatement et ses yeux commençant à s'habituer au noir, elle pu vaguement apercevoir les cheveux pâles du jeune blond ainsi que ses yeux anthracite qui la fixaient d'une manière qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle ne sut interpréter

\- C'est bon je peux te voir !

\- Ok bon, on continue alors, et tache de ne pas te perdre cette fois-ci. Scorpius relâcha ses épaules et Rose se senti déçue. Non attends pourquoi devrait elle se sentir déçue? Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, c'était de Malfoy dont on parlait, pas de n'importe qui!

\- Pourquoi avoir changé la règle du jeu? Demanda Rose subitement, elle n'avait pas réfléchit la question était sortie toute seule sans qu'elle n'ait pu se contrôler, la jeune fille compris alors à quel point cette journée l'avait fatigué car jamais elle n'aurait fait une telle gaffe en temps normal. Scorpius s'arrêta brutalement, surpris par la question de la rousse et celle ci lui rentra dedans

\- Ouch! Désolée je ne voulais pas poser la question. Oublie. Mais c'était trop tard, le blond c'était déjà retourné et la fixait, il se pencha légèrement, sa tête à quelques millimètres seulement de celle de Rose, si bien qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et irrégulier, l'avait-elle énervé?

\- Quelle règle? Il avait reprit sont ton froid habituel qui contrastait avec la chaleur de son souffle que Rose sentait sur son visage.

\- Ne pas se parler. Rose frissonna sans vraiment savoir de quoi elle mourrait d'envie de franchir la barrière que Scorpius venait d'imposer et de toucher son visage pour savoir si il était chaud comme son souffle ou froid comme son ton.

\- Tu es la seule à avoir imposé cette règle Weasley, je ne l'ai jamais brisé car notre petit jeu me suffisait mais... Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, dévisageant attentivement le visage de la Serdaigle

\- Mais ? Rose faisais un effort phénoménal pour essayer contrôler sa voix qui semblait vouloir faire des trémolos. Scorpius colla sa bouche à l'oreille de Rose et murmura

commence à me lasser de perdre à chaque fois. Jouons à un autre jeu. Rose laissa échapper un petit gémissement, les mouvements des lèvre sur son oreille lui faisaient des chatouilles, et dieu sait qu'elle les craignait

\- Tu me chatouille Malfoy, dit-elle d'une voix sourde en se décalant légèrement. Tu ne sais pas parler comme tout le monde, face à face ? Mais Scorpius ne bougeait plus. Malfoy ça va? Un silence inquiétant s'installa dans le couloir sombre...puis

\- J'ai cru entendre un bruit sur la gauche. Sa voix était beaucoup trop rauque.

\- Malfoy tu es sur que ça va?

\- Oui.

\- Bon, tu disais sur la gauche c'est ça ? Allons voir. Rose partit d'un pas mal assuré vers le couloir de gauche.

\- Non laisse tomber c'était surement mon imagination.

\- Ça coute rien d'aller voir!

\- Si, c'est déjà l'heure de rentrer...

\- Déjà? Bon bah à plus Malfoy. Rose ralluma sa baguette et partit précipitamment vers sa salle commune laissant derrière elle.


	4. CHAPITRE 4 : Douceâtre Anémone

**Vuala le quatrième chapitre, j'ai essayé de le faire plus long... Est ce que ça te satisfait Manouchka931 ?**

**l'anémone a plusieurs signification en fonction de sa couleur. Pour ce chapitre j'ai choisi "un bonheur de courte durée"**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Douceâtre Anémone**

Mais bon sang qu'est ce qui lui arrivait? Elle n'avait pas pu se concentrer une seconde avec Malfoy à côté. C'est furieuse contre elle-même qu'elle ouvrit brutalement la porte menant à la salle commune et toute fatiguée qu'elle était, elle ne s'autorisa pas encore à aller se coucher. Jetant son sac sur un bureau, elle s'assit et sortit de quoi écrire une lettre à son oncle. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui se passe.

_Cher Harry, _

_Tu dois surement être très occupé avec tes obligations d'Auror et je m'excuse si je te dérange, cependant les évènements récents dans le monde moldu, relatés dans la Gazette commencent à nous inquiéter moi et Lily. Aurais tu de quelconques informations à ce sujet ? -Notamment à propos des avions qui ont disparus et qui m'intriguent particulièrement- _

_Albus est toujours malade mais je pense qu'il sera bientôt remis... surtout que le match Serpentard - Serdaigle arrive à grand pas! _

_Porte-toi bien, _

_Rose_

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite qu'elle se faufila dans le dortoir et s'affala sur son lit avant de plonger instantanément dans un profond sommeil.

Rose fut réveillée le lendemain par de grands éclats de voix à coté de son lit

\- ...idéale pour...trouvera pas mieux...

\- Elle n'acceptera jamais c'est pas possible! Sinon elle se serai présentée en début d'année à ce poste non?

\- Mais si! Roh et puis calme-toi Suzie! Tu trouveras quelqu'un à la hauteur et vous le gagnerez ce match!

\- Tu parles ça fait un bail qu'on a pas gagné contre eux!... Elle est vraiment si bonne que ça? La jeune fille rousse émis un grognement de mécontentement et émergeât de dessous la couette à regret.

\- Ah! S'exclama une brunette aux yeux lapis-lazuli. Tu es enfin réveillée!

\- Comment ne pas l'être avec tout le boucan que vous faites, grommela-t-elle à l'une des deux responsable du tintamarre matinal.

-Désolée. MaisenfaitBéatricevientjustedenouslâcherpourallervoirsafamilleetilnousfautabsolumentuneremplaçanteattrapeuseavantlasemaineprochainepourlematchcontrelesSerpentard Rose tourna la tête vers la capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch. Elle venait de dire tout ça très vite, sans articuler et triturait à présent une de ses courtes mèches noires nerveusement.

\- Je n'ai strictement rien compris ! Répète plus lentement... S'il te plait.

\- Ah...euh désolée... En fait Béatrice vient de m'apprendre ce matin qu'elle partait voir sa grand mère qui est en fin de vie et qu'elle ne pourras pas faire le match Serdaigle/Serpentard et il nous faut une remplaçante pour le rôle d'attrapeur. Allison m'a dit que tu étais douée et que tu avais un balais. Cette dernière lança un regard d'excuse à Rose, mais celle-ci ne l'aperçut pas fixant d'un interêt tout nouveau Suzie Ballinsger

\- Je pourrais?! Enfin je veux dire tu serais d'accord de m'accepter ?! Dans ton équipe? Pour ce match?

\- Il faut d'abord que je teste tes capacités, mais si tu es aussi bonne que le dit Allison alors oui! Déclara La capitaine à la fois surprise et rassurée par l'enthousiasme évident la jeune Serdaigle.

\- Quand? S'écria-t-elle

\- De quoi?

\- À quand pour le test?

\- Ce soir on a entrainement, tu n'as qu'a venir à ce moment là comme ça tout l'équipe pourra juger de tes qualités. C'est à vingt heure.

\- Je demanderai à Ivanov de me faire un mot pour louper une partie des rondes alors!

\- Avec lui ça devrait pas être trop compliqué, il est tellement compétitif.

\- Et gentil ! Renchérit niaisement Allison que les beaux yeux verts du professeur de Sortilège avait fait craqué

\- D'ailleurs tu as quoi comme balai ?demanda Suzie après avoir levé les yeux aux ciel à la remarque de la Brunette

\- Un Swirling Thunder...

\- Quoi?! Le tout nouveau balai ? Rose haussa les épaules, gênée

\- Un cadeau de mon oncle...

\- Et dire que tu ne t'en sers même ps pour des matchs! Quel gâchis!

\- Oh crois moi les matchs que je fais avec mes cousins sont tout aussi passionnants que ceux d'ici. Ce fut au tour de Suzie de lever les épaules.

\- Nous verrons si tu sais correctement t'en servir ce soir! Et rappelle-toi que le balai ne fait pas le joueur! Lança-t-elle avant de sortir

\- Elle avait l'air légèrement...

\- Contrariée? Compléta Allison et Rose hocha la tête

\- Normal, sa famille est plutôt pauvre, elle ne possède qu'un nimbus 2001. Alors qu'une fille qui ne fait que des matchs avec ses cousins possède un balai aussi cher ça doit la frustrer.

\- Les matchs avec mes cousins sont loin d'être de simple matchs Allison, ils sont bien plus que ça. Les vainqueurs ont toujours leur récompense et les perdants leur punition

\- Oui tu me l'as déjà dit, c'est une tradition familiale trèèèès importante. Je sais. Mais tout le monde ne le sait pas et tout le monde ne le comprends pas. Enfin je veux dire, même moi je ne comprenais pas avant de les avoirs vus. Allison avait en effet passé une partie de ses vacances d'été chez les Weasley et avait assisté au traditionnel match des Potter-Weasley, un match dont elle se souviendrait surement pendant très longtemps. Chaque membre de la famille de Rose était extrêmement doué au quidditch, il suffisait de voir l'habileté d'Albus pendant les match de Poudlard. Une partie de Quidditch chez les Weasley était un véritable ballet aérien, le souaffle passait si vite d'un joueur à un autre qu'on avait à peine le temps de le voir. Le match de cet été avait duré deux jours et le score final était très serré. Les perdants avaient dû nettoyer de fond en comble le jardin et la maison du Terrier voir repeindre certain murs et surtout cuisiner tout le reste des vacance chaque repas du soir. Tandis que les gagnants avaient le droit de demander trois choses jusqu'au prochain match qu'aucun membre de la famille n'avait le droit de refuser. En bref, les matchs d'été chez les Potter-Weasley, c'était du sérieux et Suzie le comprendrait bien assez tôt lorsqu' Albus et Rose -si elle était prise- se retrouveront face à face sur le terrain.

\- En fin de matinée, après s'être rendue à la volière pour envoyer Astharoth -le hibou grand duc aux yeux verrons de Rose- porter sa lettre à son Oncle, la Serdaigle se dirigea vers les bureaux du professeur Ivanov afin de demander l'autorisation pour son "test" de quidditch. Elle toqua deux fois à la porte de marbre avant que le professeur ne réponde

\- Ah! Miss Weasley, qu'est ce qui vous amène ? C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans le bureau du professeur, de grandes bibliothèque qui touchaient le plafond ornaient chaque mur de la pièce, hormis celle du fond où un feu brulait ardemment dans son âtre éclairant ainsi le bureau où était installé Ivanov. Rose avait toujours pensé que son agréable professeur -en plus d'être gentil - était extrêmement ordonné, la faute surement à ses cheveux châtains clairs toujours impeccablement coiffés où à son allure irréprochable. Cependant la réalité était tout autre, il régnait dans la salle un bazar sans nom, des livres et des carnets de toutes sortes jonchaient le sol, si bien que la jeune fille marcha accidentellement sur un carnet où était représenté une hyène noire aux ailes pourpres

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle précipitamment

\- Pas de problème, c'est moi qui laisse un peu tout traîner... Rose rigola interieurement "un peu " était un énorme euphémisme!

\- Je voulais vous demander l'autorisation de louper une partie des rondes de préfets ce soir, je sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais Béatrice Antzen ne pourras pas être présente au prochain match de quidditch et Suzie Ballinsger m'a proposé de passer un test ce soir lors de l'entrainement afin que je la remplace... Ou non.

\- Oui Miss Antzen m'a prévenue hier soir de son départ précipité... Eh bien miss Weasley, il prit tout a coup un ton très sérieux, vous sentez vous à la hauteur de la demande?

\- Oui Monsieur, même si ce ne sera pas à moi d'en juger ce soir. Ivanov lui sourit bienveillamment et sa voix redevint comme à l'accoutumée

\- Ça me va, je préviendrais mes collègues pour ce soir. Miss Weasley, ajouta-t-il alors que Rose s'apprêtait à sortir, Bonne Chance.

\- Merci monsieur répondit la jeune fille tout sourire. Malgré un réveil un peu cassant, Rose se dit que la journée se passait à merveille et que rien au monde ne pourrait venir la ternir, à part éventuellement, le refus de Suzie de la faire rentrer dans l'équipe. Elle ne savait pas alors à quel point elle se trompait. Mais ne tarda pas à le découvrir lorsqu'elle aperçut la chevelure platine caractéristique des Malfoy au détour d'un couloir. Il coinçait Freya contre un mur, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire, mais pour qui donc se prenait-il ? Une colère sourde monta en Rose lorsqu'elle vit le visage apeuré de sa nouvelle amie et elle se dirigea à grand pas vers eux décidée à mettre fin à ce jeu d'intimidation. Mais le blond se pencha à l'oreille de la blonde et sembla lui murmurer quelque chose, Rose stoppa net son élan. Cette scène ne lui rappelait que trop ce dont elle ne voulait absolument pas se rappeler. Une question qu'elle avait essayé de tenir à distance toute la matinée refis surface dans son esprit : de quel " nouveau jeu " Malfoy parlait-il hier soir? Elle n'avait alors pas posé la question, mais ce qu'il avait dit la taraudait secrètement dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Fiche lui la paix Malfoy. Quand avait-elle avancé, et quand au juste avait-elle décidé de parler ? Rose n'en savait rien, mais toujours était-il qu'elle se trouvait là face au deux Serpentards, énervée. Scorpius sursauta et se retourna brutalement, lorsqu'il aperçut le visage halé de la Serdaigle un éclat de surprise passa dans ses yeux, presque aussitôt remplacé par une lueur amusée

\- Tu me parle maintenant Weasley ?

\- Evidemment que non voyons, je parle au mur tu ne savais pas que lui aussi s'appelait Malfoy? C'est bizarre pourtant vous avez tellement de points communs!

\- Oh si ce n'est qu'au mur alors, répliqua Malfoy dans un haussement d'épaule, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je continue ma petite discussion avec Freya. Il se retourna alors vers cette dernière ignorant royalement la serdaigle, qui saisit son bras.

\- Arrête ça Malfoy, cette discussion n'amuse que toi.

\- Mais je ne cherche que ça Weasley, à m'amuser. Il se retourna alors complètement vers Rose, abandonnant sa proie première qui en profita de s'enfuir sous le regard insistant de la bleue et argent.

\- Et à quoi veux-tu jouer ? Son ton était hargneux mais son regard curieux, elle voulait savoir. Ce qui n'échappa pas au Serpentard qui sourit de plus belle.

\- Mon jeu, Weasley...


End file.
